The Curse of Hades Medallion
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: What would happen if Valkyrie had secrets of her own locked inside her forgotten memories? How would she handle ghosts of her past and will she be able to help everyone whose in danger without the help of her friends and save The Chosen One?
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie stood in the middle of the room. All three council members were sitting in their seats looking tired and bored except for madame mist, who face was covered by her veil. Valkyrie looked around the room and saw three people off the side having a conversation of their own. She tired listening in but all she could gather was that they weren't from Ireland, their accents sounded off. Skulduggery walked in the room wearing his usual pin striped suit but val noticed a new hat. Green around the edge and a gold feather on top. Valkyrie smiled.

"Good evening Grand Mage. Elders. To what do I owe this pleasure of being summoned here. I don't think we did anything wrong this time. Did we?" he looked over to Valkyrie.

"Nope. don't remember anyone getting hurt besides the bad guys of course. Almost destroying the world or forcibly kidnapping. No we're good."

"You're not here because anything you might have done whether its illegal or not," Ravel looked down at them mostly Skulduggery. Skulduggery simply waved his hat. "You're here because... because. Tell them Ghastly."

Elder Bespoke sat facing the audience before him. Never in his life did he ever think something like this would ever happen, the _Americans _were here in Ireland asking for their top Sanctuary agents as teachers to train ‛the newbies' as Ghastly called them. This was something out of the ordinary, but he was used to that. Ghastly cleared his throat and sat up, failing miserably to look slightly happy to be there. "The American Sanctuary has given the Irish Sanctuary a proposition. They want three of their own to be taken under the wing of the best agents we have so that we could-"

"Excuse me," Valkyrie waved her hand in the air as if attending class. "If I may say something."

"No you may not. You need to learn to hold your tongue girl." Madame Mist raised her veil to look squarely into Vals eyes. "Grand Mage, you asked these to... people" she said with disgust facing the Grand Mage. "These people to accept this assignment when the girl can't even keep her mouth shut and she works under your authority. This doesn't seem wise at all."

Valkyrie just wanted to walk up to the elder and smack her right across the face. She called a girl. _That girl. _Who does she think shes is. The boss. So what, technically she is but shes dealt with people with like her thousands of times not to mention Grand Mage Guild, gosh she hated him. But if she thought she was just going to stand there and take this Elder mist was about to get a rough wake up call. Before Valkyrie could get the first word out of her mouth Ravel had cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. "Can we continue please? Thank you. Ghastly, you were saying."

Ghastly waved over the three men Val noticed earlier. These two men are from the American Sanctury."

Two of the men stepped forward and went to shake Skulduggery's hands. "Hello. My name is Simon Thatch. Nice to meet you."

"And I am Nicholas Revivty Flamel. I know, not exactly original isn't it."

"Not especially bright are you?" Skulduggery asked . Val's hand flew up to her mouth trying to cover her laughter. Flamel face twisted into one of confusion then quickly turned into a genuine smile. "I can't wait to start working with you both." He shooked Valkyrie's hand and stepped back. "I do believe I do not know your name, although I'll probably just forget it anyways." Skulduggery said to the man standing away from the others.

He was tall and in sort of handsome Valkyrie noticed. He was well built he seemed as though he went to gym everyday. Valkyrie took in his whole apperance. He was really quiet. She didn't even know him yet he struck her as a person she would never forget. She looked up and gasped, he was staring straight at her. Not in a friendly way either, more like studying her, it made her arms cold. She couldn't think of a reason why but something clicked in her head like she saw this person before and it wasn't a good memory.

Someone made a sound. What seemed like forever and a day passed by before anyone made a sound.

"Pardon me, but I go by the name Victor." He strode up to Val, took her hand in his, bowed and kissed it softly. "Victor Huston. May I ask yours?"

"My...my name?" Valkyrie stuttered.

"Yes."

That uneasy feeling came back to Valkyrie and she quickly pulled away from Mr. Huston. "If you must know, Valkyrie Cain," it came out cold and rigid.

"Val. We're trying to get along with these people." Ravel hissed.

"Grand Mage, I would like to know something and since no one was talking I do believe that you can answer it. Agreed, Madame Mist?" Valkyrie stared pointedly at Mist. Mist merely raised her chin then sent daggers of her own back at her. "Why did you pick me and Skulduggery for this. Isn't there anybody else that could do it?"

"Val, its Skulduggery and I. Honestly you could use a few grammar lessons." Skulduggery whispered.

"Hush. You just wanted me to say your name first," she whispered back.

"Actually Val to answer you question no there wasn't anybody else because, well everyone else... kinda refused to have anything to do with the Americans and I wish we could have found instructors who didn't burn down half the city but duty calls." he muttered darkly to himself but they still heard him.

"Ok this has been great. Everyone meet your new partners and now if you would please try not to have too much fun." Ghastly rushed them out then slouched back into his chair. "I think I need an Asprin."

"Well this should be exciting." Ravel said to Elder Mist. She simply nodded then left the throne room. Ravel got out his hidden marker from the sleeve of his robes then started doodling on Ghastly's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say this b4- all OC's do belong to me.**

* * *

**The first few chapters are just to kick start the story the real action will start in 1 or 2 chapters.**

Outside the throne room Valkyrie and the others gathered. No one knew what to do so they all just stood there like mindless chickens. Skulduggery cleared his throat then said, "Well I think its time for us to leave. We'll meet back here at 10 am tomorrow. Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie nodded then followed Skulduggery down the hallway but then stopped, turned on her heel and headed back toward the men. "Mr. Huston." Valkyrie called.

He looked at her. "Yes?" She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something off about him. "No offense but what Sanctuary branch are you from?"

"What?"

"Ghastly- Elder Bespoke announced that Mr. Flamel and Fleck were from the American Branch, so were are you from."

"Oh that actually I'm from the Embassy. They send me all over the place and for now i'm working with the Americans."

"Ah ha." she eyed him not sure if thats was all he was going to say but when he didn't speak she decided to go. "Well then see you all tomorrow." Victor smiled then walked in the other direction. Valkyrie came beside Skulduggery. "He's either a very good liar or I just don't like him."

"He's hiding something. Best keep an eye on him." Skulduggery said as they walked out.

* * *

Victor didn't know what to make of the girl. She was biting off more than she could swallow coming to these people to hide behind, but she had grown smarter. Everytime he came close to her, she somehow out smarted him. This time however things was going to be different. He was running out of patience. It was time he got what he came for. Whether she cooperated or not, she wasn't getting away from him this time. Not alive if he could resist.

* * *

The drive to Gordon's Mansion was very quiet. Skulduggery knew something was bothering Val but he knew better than to ask her now. She was staring out the window not looking at anything in particular, her head rested on her hand and her face told him that she was in deep concentration. He pulled up through the drive way and they sat there. It was a few minutes before Valkyrie looked up and saw they was already there.

"Im turning in for the night. Can you give me a wake up call tomorrow?" Valkyrie asked.

"Sure. Good night." Valkyrie got out and opened the front door. "Valkyrie?"

"Yes?"

"You know you can talk to me whenever and whatever is on your mind."

"Thanks Skul. See ya," and she closed the door.

Valkyrie went right to her bedroom, stripped and fell into bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until she felt the soft pillows beneath her head. A few minutes later Valkyrie was asleep.

* * *

She was tired and restless and couldn't get that damn blaring noise out of her head. Valkyrie sat up eyes still closed and listened then with lightening speed slammed her hand down and all that was left of the poor alarm clock was a few broken screws. Happy now a smile found her lips and Val laid back down stuffing her head in the pillows until something even more irritating interrupted the quiet Valkyrie clung to.

"What. What is it with you people and the morning? Do you have some kind of religious hate towards good night sleep?" She yelled into the phone.

"Its 10:30 in the morning. The birds are more chipper than you are." Skulduggery said.

"Do you know the sparrow flies south for the winter?"

"You're going to hit me through the phone?"

"A girl has her ways," Valkyrie grumbled. She got up, dressed had breakfast then met Skulduggery outside. By the time they got to the Sanctuary all of the other members of their new team was already there. They could tell because three right sided steering cars were parked.

As they were getting out Skulduggery patted is care and whispered to it Valkyrie ignored him and went inside. By the time they found the Americans in the new dining area kudos to a petition the Elders -Ghastly and Ravel, Mist wanted no part in it- signed that decreed if they were to be robbed of their sleep no bloody way were they going without a breakfast. The food was actually good though, Val had tried some.

The three men sat near each other and when they saw Skulduggery they came over. Val shivered, the feeling from yesterday returned to her but when she looked at Victor he seemed to be trying hard not to look in her direction.

"Alright crew," Skul clapped his hands "we have a new case."

"Already?" Val complained.

"Yes. And it involves a missing person."

"Dandy."

"Whats our objective?" Simon asked.

"Find the person, obviously, and find out who and why."

"Any names would you like to give us." Victor said somewhat aggravatingly.

"No name, just address, which is another part of the puzzle." Val raised her eyebrows. "You'll see why," Skul said to her unasked question then walked out the doors.

**I know sloppy but I promise it will get better. The next chapter is when the real story begins. I tried to make Victor look suspicious but I dont think I did very well. Anyway he's a big part of this story no so much the other two though. The address is also important you'll see soon enough. I like reviews. Reviews help inspire me to keep writing so keep reviewing. **

**Hellsgun**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they all were back in their own cars the nice morning had cooled in to a slightly breeze. Skulduggery lead the way though Val questioned why they weren't taking a Sanctuary van Skulduggery had answered that they were already half way there. Valkyries eyes wondered out the window watching the buildings pass by when a thought occurred to her. "Skulduggery, these streets, they're familiar."

"Ah. Are they? It would have been weird if they hadn't." He pulled up along the curb and cut the engine, Valkyrie gasped. "We're here."

"Here! What do you mean."

"I mean that at this specific time due to the fundamental balance of the universe and orbit of the planet upon its axes that we, that would be us, are here. Or were you asking of your hearing?"

"Shut up. You know what I meant why didn't you tell me we'd be coming..._to this location?"_

"Because I didn't have that oh so marvelous explanation then." He got out Val following suit muttering dark words. She gazed at the building, it had been more than two years since she entered this flat. _Tanith's Flat_she whispered so lightly she could barely hear herself. She heard the other car doors slam, the air shifted behind her and a voice said too close to her ear for comfort. "Well, are we going to stand here all day or go in?"

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine, she knew who it was without turning.

"Would you mind a little space?' Valkyrie said taking a step back.

"Miss Cain, if I had done something to you wouldn't it not be a good idea to do it out in the open?"

"What are you going on about?"

Victor stepped toward Val, she took another step back and he moved again then whispered in her ear. "Don't play dumb with me. You have exactly 24 hours before I lose all patience with you. Mine as well get this over with soon," he hissed then walked away pretending nothing happened. Valkyrie was shocked. What the bloody hell did he just do? She had no idea what was wrong with Victor but sure as hell wasn't going to do nothing. Surprisingly Skulduggery didn't see the whole exchange. In fact, the two Americans were following him up the stairs. They don't know what just happened but she couldn't tell them right in front of Victor either, she would tell Skulduggery later but for now something had to be done with Victor. Curiosity got the better of Valkyrie, she decided to follow him and watched him the entire time they were ‛stuck' together.

When they reached Taniths floor the door was ajar. They let themselves in. The obvious interior appeared to be neat but Skulduggery knew what he was looking for. He picked up an empty bottle of beer from a side table. Valkyrie looked closer at it. "That wasn't there before." she said.

Then she was here at some point. Notice anything?"

"The ceiling has mud trails on it, signs of a struggle are indicated from the couches pushed slightly from there original points. A surprise attack?"

Skulduggery simply put the bottle back down. Walked over to the far wall and searched for clues.

"Skulduggery." no answer. "Skulduggery why are we here? Tanith is long gone. She wouldn't come back to Ireland without telling anyone." He looked up at Val, from the way his head was cocked to the side he was confused. "Your right. So tell, me why is she here? And if she did come back what kept her from letting us know about her return. Tanith is a strong women. She can handle herself better than any other lady I know. But she has gone through a lot lately, Val. Understandably, she probably wasn't ready." Val nodded, still sad, wanting only to see her big ‛sister'.

Skulduggery clapped loudly, everybody looked up. "Attention all newbies. First rule of investigating, no touching anything thats suspiciuos looking, only I can since I wont leave any fingerprints to begin with and Valkyrie since she seems to know half of what shes doing." Valkyire put her hands on her hips, he smiled in return. They spread out doing their search thing, everyone taking a different room.

Valkyrie saw Victor step into the hallway. She still couldn't Skul about their conversation from earlier with being overheard. Instead she sneaked against the opposite wall leaned over the door frame watching him dig out his phone he made a call. The other person picked up almost immediately.

"Password." the other person said.

"The key lies within the past." Victor responded.

"Whats going on?"

"Didn't I tell you not to make any mistakes." Victor hissed. The other end buzzed its reply. Valkyrie couldn't hear what was being said but to get closer she would be seen and that had the more likely chance of not ending well.

"I don't care. Get it done faster. And next time it had better be cleaner." he hung up came back up the hall and turn the corner to see the others looking about. Victor cleared his throat. "Excuse me but I have somewhere else to be. Good day." he left. The crew returned to what they were doing. Valkyrie moved to Skulduggery's side.

"We're not going to follow him?"

"No that would be quite rude. We just might happen to be going in the same direction he is and if we're caught."

"You mean _when _we're caught_._Your plans never work."

"Uh hush now. Your encouragement is estatic. Did anyine ever tell you that?"

"I don't believe so."

"Good. We don't want false confidence running through that brain of yours." "But," cutting Val off, "alas, both of us can not go. Besides who would look after the young ones? He Said motioning to Simon and Nicholas."

"You just said alas."

"I know," he ajusted his bow tie. "I felt the need to say it."

"Is your need satisfied?"

"Quite full, yes."

"So is this a two part mission."

"I guess you could call it that."

"I call Victor."

"Valkyrie." she turned towards Skulduggery. "Yes?"

"Be careful." she waved. Hand on the door knob when she stopped again. "Skul." he looked up. "What does it mean when one says _‛The key lies within the past.' ?"_

"Im not quite sure." he cocked his head to the side. She nodded then left the flat.

**Yes I have brought back life in to this story and Tanith. The story is set after Tanith is released from the remnant. I'll do a snipet under a different story revealing how Tanith was brought back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Victor got in his car and left the others behind. Skulduggery let him go still investing the living room for any signs of clues; Valkyrie watched as he pulled off then climbed into the driver's side of the Bentley when she realized just how good her detective skills were. "Shit. No key." She looked under the dashboard and in the sunglasses cubby, nada. ___Skulduggery must have them. _She got out and was just about to go back up stairs when Simon and Nicholas came down. They were both whispering in the phone held in Simon's hand.

"Yes sir, understood. Carry out as we were instructed." Had Valkyrie imagined it or had his mouth sparked what seemed to be a blue charged and when he spoke his voice was mechanical and out of place?

"What did they say?" Nicholas asked his voice broke off then went back to normal. Simon closed the phone then looked over at Nicholas with an irritated look.

"They said to follow what Mr Houston says and do not leave him alone. He is paying for our use after all."

"You don't sound alright. What would we do with the money?"

"I don't care about dead tree bark." Simon snapped. He looked over his shoulder then pulled Nicholas to the car crouching. Valkyrie watched with increasing curiosity from behind the car. "What I want is whatever this Victor Houston is paying big money to keep hush hush. Screw whatever ___they_say."

"You can't just do that." Nicholas sputtered. "What if they find you doing stuff like this? Then they might take you back apart-"

"Shhhhh! You can't talk about that in the open." Simon threw a hand over Nicholas's mouth. He looked over his surrounding again, sure that nobody was there he let go and undid the car lock. "Get in you great bofuun. If there's anyone who needs a repair transition its you." They got in and drove off. Valkyrie puzzled over their weird sense of words when she felt the air shift behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie as he got in the car. "And where did those slackers go?" She got in too and they pulled off.

"They said they needed to rest up a bit before doing some research yeah that's what it was." She thought of something quickly.

"Umm you sure? That sounded more like a guess."

"Yep. Sure. A hundred percent." She tried not to smirk she already knew that he knew she was hiding something.

"Lazy Americans," he muttered. He didn't try to carry out to discussion further, ___maybe visiting Tanith's flat wasn't the smartest thing to since they were both to her. Now Skulduggery would just since into himself._He couldn't do this not now when there was something wrong here with the so called new partners. If he wasn't going to be useful at this moment then Valkyrie decided that she would go at it alone.

"Hey skul can you drop me off at Gordon's mansion I need a little snackage."

"Fine but meet up back at the sanctuary later got it.'

"Sure." When Val was sure Skulduggery was a few blocks down the street when he left, she headed straight to the garage and uncovered her motorcycle. It purred to life as she sped out the driveway and headed west in the direction she saw Simon and Nicholas go.

She soon found them. It wasn't hard, it seems whatever it was that kept them arguing had slowed them down to where ever their destination. She trailed them; they led her somewhere in the city but Valkyrie wasn't all too familiar with it. They parked and walk over to where there was barely any lights in front of an old closed down shop then went down an alley between the walls. She followed until she was close enough she could here them and not be seen. Someone else stepped into the narrow slip where the two knuckleheads went, but she knew instantly who it was. _Why am I not surprised?_

Victor seemed as though he was about to blow a fuse. He kept passing back and forth and didn't seem to take notice of the other two standing there. He muttered under his breath, too low and grunted for Valkyrie to hear what he said. Nicholas and Simon didn't move muscle, it didn't look like they were breathing. _How could they both stand so still. _They were equivalent to a dead guy not moving and she knew one! She could have reach out and waved her hand in their face and they would have done nothing.

"This can't be right." Victor said something at last. "That girl couldn't have been her. Either that girl is getting more fearless of me or she doesn't remember her place." Valkyrie had a bad feeling he was talking about her but how could he, she didn't know this man at all.

"Maybe it was-when she took that fall-off the-building the last time we-tried to apprehend-her. Maybe she has-memory loss." Nicholas tried to reason. Smoke appeared to come out behind Nic but Val couldn't see where it was coming from.

Victor took a swung at Nicholas's head. "And you don't know your place it seems." He growled.

"Besides, you don't know the definition of 'apprehend'." Simon whispered to Nicholas. Victor saw the steam coming out of Nicholas's head. "What in tarnation is wrong with your circuitry?"

Simon covered Nic's mouth before he had a chance to answer. "Nothing he just has a few loose wires. Literally." He looked sternly at Nic.

Victor, having had enough steamed off. He waved his hands above his head, grunting and moaning as if in pain. When he had calmed down he came back slowly massaging his face. He addressed Simon who wasn't having a melt down of whatever it was Nicholas was. "What do you think of her? She was supposed to be meeting an old acquaintance here. I know his name but not his face."

Simon's voice stared to break up too but his sounded more robotic than chipped Nic's. _OK case concluded, Simon and Nicholas are both Not human. This isn't just a secret op their working on. Something is going to happen. Bad._"Sorry sir, but the girl was not her." Simon said.

"She is not the one-we followed here." Nicholas added.

"That's not right. If she somehow got a hold of a copy then..." Victor smiled to himself and laughed; it sounded dark, a chill ran down Valkyrie's spine. "Oh this is just magnificent. Tell the others to keep looking for her."

Nicholas raised his hand. "But sir-who is-the imposter?"

"She is not an imposter." He said somewhat agitated but then in a calmer voice, "She's an unexpected turn of events. Something we could use to our advantage. Get back to work. Don't let that ___Valkyrie Cain _out of your sight. She's not like Sarah, she's stronger and doesn't know the shadows the follow beneath her own."

Simon and Nicholas turned to leave. "And get your voice fixed, I can't have any of you CC's ruining this." Simon got in the car and drove off not before smacking Nicholas on the back side of his head. Nicholas gave him a side ways look.

"Say one thing and your voice box won't be the only thing damaged." Nicholas crossed his arms and tried to ignore the wanna be boss.

When they had disappeared Valkyrie ducked back around from view but Victor was gone as well.

_All of this was just too-what was it-weird. _The way Victor called Simon and Nicholas CC's. _What the heck is a CC?_ One things for sure. Victor and his little minions are up to something and if its one thing Valkyrie is good at it is sticking her nose in other people's business and raising cain.

She was riding in no clear direction. The cool wind rolled down her back as she zipped passed cars that seemed to slow down just to get in her way. Everything was almost normal, too normal; this was when a major headache crashed into Val out of no where and she lost control of her bike. She swerved uncontrollably. The headlight busted into the back of a parked car and she swiveled onto the sidewalk until she went head first into a pole.

She gripped the pole trying to stand but fell back to her knees. An over pounding swarm of darkness coated her vision.

* * *

_It was a picnic on a warm day. Two small 5 year old girls sat at the cute little kids table and ate the snacks their parents made for them. Where were their parents and when are they coming back. The man that sat in the house behind the glass door creeped them out. They didn't like him. He was weird._

_The two girls were sisters, one might even say they were twins since they looked identical, that's because it was true. They had the same dark hair, brown eyes and high laugh. The only real difference was one of the little girls would always be smiling and the other hardly ever in anyone elses presence. She had a darker aura and her father could sense it. But neither girl smiled at the man that towered over them while he was supposedly watching them. They didn't trust him and they had good reason not to._

"_When will our parents come back?" One of them asked._

"_I miss them. I don't like it here." The other one said._

"_Maybe we can get _him _to let us see them." The girl smiled._

"_I want to go home." The sister walked away from the table and went inside. After a few seconds the sister still outside heard a startled cry and something crash._

"_Sarah?" She called as she ran inside. But what she found only made tears come to her eyes. "Sarah!"_

_Sarah's body laid slumped on the floor a glass vase broken, scattered around her head. The sister gasped. "No not Sarah she couldn't be."_

"_Don't look." The man pulled the small teary girl into a hug. "It was a robber. An accident." Tears ran down her face. She pulled away from the man. "Uncle is she-"_

"_Get away from her!" he roared, nearly pulling her arm out of her socket. "If you know what's good for you then you won't say anything!" Got it?" All the little girl could do was stare at the dead form of her sister. 'Nothing else was broken and there was nobody running from the house. So was there really a robber?' She knew her Uncle never liked them, but could he have really?-_

* * *

When Valkyrie's vision cleared and she whipped the sweat from her brow she couldn't begin to fathom what she had just saw. _A dream? A hallucination? _Where had those thoughts come from? It was like a picture shot zooming through her head. Everything was so vivid and down to detail. But why was it coming to her in these murderous headaches?

All she knew was that she was late to the Sanctuary and if Skulduggery gave her any lip. Well lets just say its a good thing for him that he doesn't really have one; or is it.

By the time she got there Valkyrie had almost completely forgotten about the strange Americans and Victor but she couldn't shake the ominous feeling left behind by the vision. It left her fearful, afraid and unsure. She didn't like those feeling. And worst of all it was one thought that kept popping up that sent a shiver down her spine so cold it was almost unbearable.

Victor Houston.

Who ever he was he was no friend of hers for sure. Ravel was giving his I'm-so-glad-none-of-you-have-killed-each-other-yet -because-of-our-differences speech. And Valkyrie could tell he's been practicing in a mirror for the last 30 minutes trying not to turn this into a bloody massacre. The Elders weren't there something to do with Elder work and all that nonsense. It was who was here that made Valkyrie's blood run cold. Victor, two goons less of company, sat away from her and Skulduggery but just like she was he was glancing over watching her every move. When Ravel was finished he looked exhausted like he had ran several miles but he was seriously with this American x Ireland tag team. How could she break it to him that she rather fight the Grotesquery than be in the presence of this man that she hardly knew yet utterly creeped her out?

"So I think we're done here any questions?" Ravel said. Skulduggery said something about the case but she wasn't listening. A burning sensation crisscrossed her forehead. Valkyrie winced she was engulfed by another vision.

Skulduggery leaned over to his partner. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." She said through gritted teeth. The vision lasted only a few seconds but she still couldn't believe what she saw. "How could I have been so stupid."

"What?" Skulduggery asked.

That's when the one and only Victor came 'prancing' over and took Valkyrie's hand and gave it a small kiss. "I hope you haven't hurt yourself. I'm glad to be working by your side." Valkyrie looked nothing more but repulsed. She snatched her hand away. Val stood. Glared, about face then walked out of the double doors. Skulduggery and Ravel stared after her. The Grand Mage smiled sheepishly at Victor and concluded the meeting.

Valkyrie steamed off down the hallway. She knew something was off the minute she saw Victor. She spun quickly aimed her foot high toward the person head trying to sneak up on her. Victor jumped back quickly, he threw a few punches at Val, she blocked. She came up underneath and let out her anger in one punch to his chin he side stepped, she skidded off him but he still felt the impact. He moved his jaw feeling if it was broken.

"You've gotten someone to teach you martial arts. And you're pretty good." He gave her a half glare half admiring looking.

"Thanks but no thanks." She fully glared at him.

"Val whats with all the hate. I thought we were friends."

"I know what you are." He looked mildly interested. "You're a murderer."

"Really? Who did I kill?" Victor kneed her in the side Val crunched over. He pushed her up against the wall and held her hands separated on either side of her head.

"You killed Sarah."

"Sarah who?"

"Sarah-" Valkyrie didn't know. All she knew was the first name of the girl he murdered. "I don't know."

Victor- Valkyrie could actually believe- laughed. "'You don't know'? Then why are you so intent on hating me for something you obviously don't remember."

"Remember what?" Valkyrie was completely confused. "You think I won't expose you. You think my word against your word won't do anything. The Grand Mage trusts me more than he ever will you. You won't get away with killing Sarah Edgely." She stopped, wondering where that last part came from.

"What did you say?" Victor tightened his grip.

"You killed Sarah Edgely." It was more to herself than to Victor. Valkyrie's head burned her vision blackening, she moaned.

"Look up. Hey! What's wrong with you." Fixing her hands so they were both in one of his. He jerked her head up. "Look at me," he demanded.

"My head. These visions. You killed her, she was just a little girl." Valkyrie slumped her head down again.

"Listen you little brat. You tell anyone else about these visions-"

"And you'll do what?" Valkyrie found the strength to look him square in the eye.

"And you'll find yourself dead before I can tell you what use you could have been to me." Valkyrie glared at him some more. "Do you only glare at people when you're mad? Is that what you do?"

"It comes naturally to me. Especially when I don't really like someone."

"Well let me put it this way. We can work together or you can make this difficult on yourself and everyone you know."

"If you touch anyone-"

"Sweet heart, you're a danger to them just being here. No shut up and don't mention this to anyone." he let her go and walked away as if nothing had happened. Valkyrie stared at Victor then whipped a tear that dared to roll down her eye.

She had to clear her head. She had to think. To breathe. She had to.. to what? This person comes out of nowhere and now she's running away with her tail tucked between her legs? No! That is not how Valkyrie Cain does. She doesn't roll over and play dead. She makes the dead roll over. But the more she thought about it the more this Victor Houston was _not _unfamiliar. The way his hair was cropped in a messy carefree way and the glint in his eyes that never seemed to want to disappear. The shape of his face! It was uncanny but the more she thought of it the more messed up her mind became. She didn't know him but why was it she already knew she couldn't trust Victor Houston.

She went home, to her parents home to check up on them and to-really-clear her mind. When she got there she realized they were still at work and decided to roam around the house.

It looked almost ghostly to her, because she hadn't been there in a while. Her sister Alice, was with a babysitter so she barely used the reflection around her anymore. Somehow she found herself upstairs in her parents room. Her body was moving on its own finding its on jive as it walked around what used to be a regular sight but now even the tiniest of cracks in the wall seemed new to her.

Her legs aimed for the closet, she opened them with shaky hands. _Why would I be so nervous?_ It smelled of her mothers cleaned pressed suits and her dads smelly socks. She laughed to herself. Her hand shifted through the hangars until they started wondering to the top self. She had no business going up there. Why were her hands moving closer to the top? She tugged back her arms but they wouldn't budge. They had a mind of its own and it wanted to take down whatever was on that shelf.

A box fell to her feet. A slim piece of paper fell out of it and her arms fell limply to her side. _What the bloody hell?_ Was all she could think of. But the box had caught her attention. Maybe it was just filled with old letters to friends or notes from high school her parents kept but either way Valkyrie was still reaching for the box. But hey, Valkyrie was a curious person and that's what killed the cat.

Valkyrie read the papers inside and found several pictures inside. Like she thought just old keepsakes. She had nearly emptied the contents when she reached the bottom. Wrapped neatly in a clothe and tucked away with more care than the rest of the boxes contents, Valkyrie blinked several times then stared at the letters that were wrapped with the single photo. She blinked a couple more times and stared a little more before she dropped the letters onto the floor.

Curiosity shocked the cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Dublin city was a site to be seen in person but _she _wasn't her for a tour, _she _didn't even know why she came here to begin with. This was another goose chase and as many times that despicable_ man _had gotten no where _she _wasn't any further ahead. She sat on top of the the roofs over looking the rural area.

She let out a breath. One she felt she was holding for a long, long time. She couldn't let her guard down for one second no matter how much she ran she was still under the watchful eye of that man. The one who ruined her life. The one that took everything away from her. But now twelve years later _she _had to look out for _him_ to make sure he didn't get whatever he came here for and she knew without a doubt it wasn't going to be good.

Out the corner of her eye she saw a black tinted mustang following someone on their motorcycle. She went around roof to roof trailing them until the motorcycle led them to a mansion and the stalker circled around and parked some ways out of sight of the gates. It wasn't the _why _they were following the motorist but the _what the hell was he thinking?,_ that made her eyes widen when she saw who it was stepping out of the car and sneak inside the gates. She was surprised that he was here but then again she wasn't, he always showed up where she went no matter how many times she ditched him. _Great. Two problems._ _She _turned away and dropped out of view.

* * *

Val made her way over to Gordonʼs mansion, never hers she couldn't think of a time when she would be able to claim the massive building as her own. She took her motorcycle there but it seemed like she had taken the long way. She rubbed her temple and drove one handed. These headaches were becoming more frequent lately. She didn't want to close her eyes but the vision forced its way from the back of her mind. _A simple picture fell out of the box and when she went to pick she was surprised to see what the image ensued. There was a description on the back. When she read it she almost dropped the slime piece of film._

_No this can't be right. It just can't. Its not possible. _Yet somewhere deep inside that's not she felt. Valkyrie's nerves took over then and that led her showing up on the front porch of the mansion riddled in shock hoping to find some answers from her uncle.

Valkyrie came inside when she felt another splitting headache come over her. She leaned on the bookshelf closet to her and squeezed her eyes shut. She crouched by the bookcase and strained to keep the headache back. It pierced her like pointed needles. She remembered when she had looked at the encryption on the back of the picture and thought how impossible it was. She gripped the shelf too hard calaminating to several books falling off.

The bookshelf rattled and some of its contents fell to the floor. Valkyrie ducked and when she looked at the mess around her. There was a thud and the bookshelf moved again. Valkyrie looked up and saw a large chest on the top glow, no longer hidden behind a shield of books. Valkyrie reached for it but it was too far, she moved the air around the chest but it didn't move. Instead she pushed at the air at her feet and lifted herself until she could grab the sides of the box. Once her hands were full she dropped to the ground and the box fell into her.

The chest was no bigger than a jewelry box. When she took a closer the box glowed a certain pattern and Val immediately recognized it as an old Celtic design. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The symbols stopped glowing green and turned a vicious red. A burning sensation went through her hand, Valkyrie quickly drew her hand back.

The glowing stopped. Valkyrie tucked the mysterious box under her arm and went to Gordon's secret study. The wall slide in and Echo Gordon sat reading a book with his new voice automated page turner. When he looked up he smiled at his niece but then his gazed fell onto the box and his smiled dropped.

"Uncle Gordon, do you know what this is?" Gordon shifted his non-real shoulder and replaced his frown with more of a puzzled lock.

"Nope, haven't the foggiest." Val gave her uncle a hard stare but he didn't let anything go. She sat the box down and touched the lid again wondering how something like it got here in the first place. That's when she saw the skull figure as the key hole. She traced her fingers against it and a heart pounding bang shot through her head. She stumbled crashing in the desk with uncle Gordon ephemeral hands trying to hold her up but he only went through her shoulder blade. "Stephanie? Are you alright?"

"I don't know how but I think I know what's in this box." she whispered still transfixed by it yet clutching her head. The headache came back but she only winced this time. She thought she heard a sound but realized it was in her head. It said something softly but she didn't hear clearly. The voice rose and said it louder. She twitched. "Hades Medallion?" W_here have I heard that name before? _"Uncle, what's Hades Medallion?"

Echo Gordon paled, well more than he already was. He threw his hands in front of Valkyrie to get her attention. "I don't know what that is but I advise you to get rid of it. Now. I don't want it here anymore."  
Valkyrie's brows furrowed. "I can't do that. I don't know how I know but _this_ is Victor is after."

"Victor? As in Victor Huston?!" he sounded panicked.

"Yes why?" Valkyrie felt the picture in her pocket.

"No reason. I just...nothing." Valkyrie knew then he was hiding something. And she new that he knew that she knew. "Uncle." She took the picture out. "Who is this?"

"I don't know. Never saw them before. Must be a fake." The picture was of a man. He didn't have much hair, a slight mustache and tanned skin but looked big enough to hold his own if in a fight. In front of him two girls looking as though they rather be some where else frowned into the camera. They looked around the age of five and and both looked stunningly the same. Except for one having brown hair and the other girl long black hair it would look as though they were twins. But that's not caught Val's attention. She didn't want to believe it but the one with black hair it would looked an awful like her. In other words the picture completely spooked her.

Gordon stared at the picture and it was no mistake, he recognized it which only made him that more suspicious. Gordon straightened and gave a cold stare at both the box and picture before he fixed his shirt and faced Val. "I think you should burn them both."

"And I think you should tell me whats going on. Who's this Victor Huston and why is he in that picture."

"You have no idea that's Victor"

"Oh. Then what is this on the back. _'To Victor with love S and S.__'"_

"That means nothing."

"Its drawn on the back of a picture with this creepy man and my face! Who the hell is he uncle!" Something banged downstairs.

Everyone went quiet. She hadn't expected Skulduggery but even he wouldn't make noise. Val hid the box and crept out into the hallway. She peered over the railing. Somebody moved into the hall. Valkyrie went down the stairs doing a short step dance as to not step where the stairs creaked.

The intruder hadn't noticed her. She went behind him and kicked him in the knee. The man hissed, he turned around and swatted for his head. He made a grab for her arms but she swatted him away. He side stepped, missing her hand by inches then coming back with his own attacks. They did that several times until he managed to corner Valkyrie between a wall.

She kicked at his feet leaving him distracted then pushed herself off the wall jumping above and over him. He turned as if he expected her to do that. He jumped and without warning he kicked her in the head. Val covered her head though the first time it was too late. _That kick really hurt like hell._ He was still in midair, she took down the defensive and grabbed his feet but he was already on the ground. He grabbed her hand and pushed her back and she stunned.

"I'm here to help you. Would you just listen to me for once?" the man said. Valkyrie was momentarily confused. _Wha?_

"Why did you come to Ireland. You do realize this is an island, right?" his voice was deep but he didn't have any kind of accent she could tell. And now that she wasn't trying to knock him unconscious she got a good look at him. The man had a full head of messy black hair and it fit his strong face. He had on a black jacket, dark pants and black shoes. He looked as though he never missed a day to go to the gym and it showed. All in all he was really cute. But that didn't allow him to break into her _Gordon's_ home.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man seemed taken back then his eyes widen. He looked Valkyrie up and down. "Oh my...Stephanie? Stephanie...is that...you?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" She was scared now. _How did this man know her given name? _She never met him before, and he acted as though he knew her. She reached into her back pocket. _Shit where's my phone!_

The man laughed to himself then when he caught himself he stared at Val. "Stephanie. Look. There's been...a sort of mix up. You don't remember me but me and your parents used to go way back."

"I don't see how that is. Who are you?"

"I can't actually tell you that. You see, I'm not allowed to-"

"Jasper." she blurted. She quickly covered her mouth. Jasper looked perplexed. "Your name is Jasper."

He didn't quite come back, his face turned like it had a twitch. "Wait how-"

her head burned. "Don't ask." she mumbled. She turned away from him.

"How did you know my name? Your not supposed to remember."

"Remember what!?" She screamed, cutting him off for the third time. "You know your the second person who said that. Just what is it that I don't remember everyone's trying to keep hush hush?!" she stalked up to him.

He flashed the picture that was in her pocket in her face. She spun around curious how he did that with a foot between them. "Now where on earth did you get this?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me something." Jasper exhaled loudly. She put her hands on her hips. He stared at her. Both would not back down and they stood there for a bit. This was going no where. Jasper took a new tactic and he pointed to the man. "Do you know who this is"

"Yes."

"Have you seen him?"

"I might have."

"You need to stay away from him."

"Who are you to tell me what to do."

"I'm only trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"You know you could be difficult at times." she stood there. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You say that as if you know me."

"Because I do or did."

"Then tell me." she grabbed his arm. "Who are you and who are you to me?" he stared long and hard at her. "You really don't know."

"I could guess."

"Then how did you know my name?"

"I think I did know you. Just I can't remember."

"Well we have all day." he seated himself. Valkyrie took the couch across him. "So tell me how much you remember staring with this man." referring to the photo.

"His name is Victor Huston and he's not who he says he is."

"And."

"And what?"

"Nothing else?" he pressed. She crossed her arms. "Should there _be_ something else?" He took a deep breath. "This is going to take all night." he looked back up at her and seemed to be thinking hard. "Alright lets start with the basics. Screw what happens though I'm not sure if I should tell but..."

"What?" she asked.

He clasped his fingers together in front of him. "Ok I don't know how to tell you this but... Victor Huston is your uncle."

* * *

**You do not know how loonngg it took me to type this. My fingers and back is broken. But! It is here! And that is whats important. The good stuff starts up next chapter. yippee!**


End file.
